


A Different Timeline

by HelenSBlake



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Good Mark Jefferson, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, References to Drugs, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenSBlake/pseuds/HelenSBlake
Summary: AU where Max learns how to control her Powers and uses them to change some things from the past.





	1. Prologue

_September 2, 2013_

_ I’m back at the start, where everything began. Well, at least for me. I keep seeing his face when I close my eyes. Mark Jefferson. Arts teacher. Any amateur photographer’s idol. I still don’t know why out of all moments it had to be during his class. The good thing is, with this power I can change a lot of things. At first I was really scared of all the thornado visions and the consequences. I saw, or maybe… lived all the possible outcomes of that timeline and more. I discovered something, I don’t know how. I learned how to use them without summoning the storm. I have full control, I can do whatever I want. I think I managed to travel into the future too, not sure yet. After everything that happened or…will happen, this may sound crazy. Despite knowing about the Dark Room and Mr. Jefferson’s dark mind… I still have a huge crush on him. I can’t get him out of my mind. Not only I love his work and technique, but I think his good side is adorable and pretty appealing. I know, it’s nuts. Do I really know what I am doing? No. Something must be wrong with me, but I’m gonna try. I went really back in time to prevent him from becoming a murderous psychopath. It may sound impossible, but I’ve already managed to turn Rachel against him and go to the police by leaving little clues. Too bad Nathan gave her an overdose again. Sorry Chloe, I couldn’t avoid it… Mr. Jefferson was just charged of illegal possession of drugs and dosing students. Of course his mental illness will prevent him from going to jail. I just have to return to that day and see how everything went. I hope my powers can take me to that day, although it’s in the future now. Please work. October 7th, here I come. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second part!

_October 07, 2013_

_I’ve spent most of my time asking around Blackwell about Mr. Jefferson. I try not to sound suspicious, but I need to know what happened. I looked up information about the case and according to the newspaper Jefferson spent a year or so in a mental clinic so he should be okay. At least, I hope so. I’ve noticed students aren’t as scared of him, not now that he’s rehabilitated. Nathan is in some sort of private school for problematic and mentally ill teens. Victoria told me she feels sorry for him and Jefferson. Good. They blame everything on his illness. ‘Cause honestly, I don’t want anyone to be alarmed. I’m just trying to help them, but my powers are limited. I can’t change people’s minds._

 

Max closed her journal and looked at the door. Stella, Daniel and Taylor came in that instant and sat down. Max held her breath and stared with excitement. She didn’t know what to expect. Was he going to be the same? What had changed? Finally he crossed the door. Modern black and white glasses, messy brown hair, perfectly clean black suit. _Damn, he still looks sexy as hell._ She could tell that he was not the same. He walked slowly, looking slightly down. His deep brown eyes didn’t show that characteristic evil aura he had in the Dark Room. They still emitted a big magnetism, but lacked craziness. He raised his head to look at all the students.

“Good morning. Only six today? What happened to the rest? I’m sure they’re _studying_ ,” he said joking a bit. “I believe you read the chapters I assigned. Some of you seem to have gotten lost doing so. I’ll forgive them if tomorrow they show up knowing everything by heart.”

He tried so hard to act natural, but his hands were slightly shaking. _It’s probably the medication._ He seemed like a cornered animal looking in all directions and ready to flee. Mr. Jefferson knew his students were probably skipping his class on purpose. At least that was what he thought. He believed they hated him for some reason. He didn’t blame them. Max had a strange realization. She actually missed his old (or shall we say future?) self. That sense of danger, all the red lights going crazy, the intensity, the adrenaline. She recalled the moments they had spent in the Dark Room, tied up and so close to him.

“Max, don’t start spacing out please. We’re in class now, the break is over. Were you even listening?” There it was. His sassy and confident attitude was back. Not like before, but it was something.

“Sorry Mr. Jefferson. Your reference to the ‘selfie’ expression made me think.”

Pleased, he began to talk non-stop about its origin —and how he hated the name. _Nihil novum sub sole_ , Max thought, _I’ve heard it a hundred times already… But seriously, what is wrong with you, Max? How can you miss a psychopath? He’s better now, stop thinking about the other timelines._ When the bell rang she got up and saw Victoria talking to him. She wasn’t trying to kiss ass, but looked actually concerned. The girl approached them slowly as she saw Victoria leave.

“Bye, Victoria and thanks for asking.” he turned to face Max. “Well, if it isn’t the girl who owes me a photo… or an excuse.”

 _Sassy bastard._ “No, I… was going to ask… How are you doing? You seemed a bit—”

His smile dropped as he put a hand on his jawline. Stroking his beard he sighed.

“Oh, so you noticed too. That’s… um, nice of you. Victoria asked the same thing. I… appreciate it. I’m better now, nothing to worry. If I do look nervous or start sidetracking, be sure to tell me. I wouldn’t like the class to be—”

“Oh no, I’m sure that won’t be necessary. Everyone likes you, Mr. Jefferson. You were just a bit… shaky, that’s all.” he felt happier hearing that Max admired him after all that had happened.

“Damn pills and side effects. I’m so sorry if it made you feel awkward or… Do you have the photo?” he quickly changed subjects.

“I may have one… not quite sure if this is ‘the one’. Care to have a look?”

“I’d be honoured.” he smiled, relieved that she was finally giving him her picture. He took the polaroid from her hands, touching her fingers for a brief moment. Jefferson coughed slightly.

“Thank you.” he whispered, his eyes shining. He looked quite excited, and Max almost got mesmerised by his reaction. “This… Amazing. The focus point… I think if you allow me, I would very much like to keep it for the contest.”

“Do you mean it?” she opened her eyes and felt her cheeks getting red.

“Absolutely. You’re one of my favourites now. This… helped me cheer up a bit. Thanks.” he put the photo away.

“No problem. I know this must be difficult for you, but you’re handling it really well. Know that I’m here if you wanna talk.” she was looking down, unable to look him in the eyes.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. I’m so glad we could talk and that you gave me the photo. You’re a real hero, Max.” he gave her a wide smile.

“Don’t be silly, you’re making me blush… I was just worried. I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Jefferson.” They were so close now, she felt herself on fire and felt tempted to make a move just to see his face. _I can always rewind… Maybe tomorrow. Class finishes late and I can stay and talk to him._

“See you in class, Max.” he smiled at her and sat down at his table. Max opened the door and rushed to the toilet. She splashed water on her face. _Damn, I almost forgot how it felt to be close to him. Now that he’s not a killer it’s not that exciting, but… Tomorrow’s going to be an interesting day._


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon finally arrived. Max was tempted to make a move after class finished, but wasn’t so sure now that she was in front of him. He looked more happy and full of energy, a bright smile across his face made Max blush a bit. She spent the whole lesson looking at him, biting her bottom lip. That pep talk she’d given him really did have an effect on him. Max felt proud, she actually had been helpful. She tried so hard to focus, but seeing him so passionate and lively distracted her a lot. The bell finally rang as the sun was setting and darkness fell upon Blackwell. Victoria was doing her ‘thing’. Max rolled her eyes slowly packing her stuff. At last, Mr. Jefferson was alone. He sighed, relieved that Victoria had left.

“Long day, huh?” the girl approached him with a sweet smile.

“Yes Max, it’s been a long day indeed. I still have to take a look at the photos of the contest to decide who’s the winner. I’m afraid it’ll be a tough decision.” his lips spread when he turned to face her.

“I can’t wait. Was it tomorrow? The announcement I mean.”

“Yes, I’ll be at that ‘Vortex Club’ party. I don’t know why it has to be there…” the teacher shook his head with disapproval.

“Me neither. But I’ll only go to see you.” she smiled giving him a wink.

“Haha, yeah. As soon as it finishes, we’ll run away from the pool.”

“Promised.” Max raised one hand and giggled. He sat at his desk and grabbed the folder with the photos.

“I may stay here a bit longer, now that there’s nobody around. I’ll go over the photos once more.”

 _He’s too irresistible._ Sitting on his desk she touched his cheek while resting the other hand on his chest. _Better rewind after this…_ She got closer and closer to his face. Mr. Jefferson grabbed her head with both hands and started kissing her. _Should I really rewind?_ She caressed his beard and pulled out to see him. He realised what was happening and got up.

“Max, w-what was…?” his face showed concern and fear.

“I just… felt like doing it.” they kissed again and he made her sit on his lap. After a few minutes passed, his hands were under her T-Shirt and hers all over his shirt and face. A noise came from outside.

“Probably Madsen or one of the cleaners. You… should leave.” Max got up and took a deep breath.

“I… Excuse me, I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry, Mr. Jefferson.” she raised her hand.

“No, Max, wai—!” Before he could say anything she went back in time a couple of minutes. _Wowsers. That was intense._

“Hey, Max. Are you alright?” Jefferson talked to her with a confused look. “You zoned out.”

“Oh, s-sorry. I’ll leave you to your photos. See you tomorrow, Mr. Jefferson.”

“Bye, Max…”

She hurried back to the dorms. Her teacher sat there not knowing what had happened in another timeline. He took Max’s photo and smiled. _She’s so talented. And also caring. If only more students were like this._

Max arrived at her room and almost jumped to her bed.

_What’s wrong with you?! If you didn’t have your powers… That could’ve been a disaster. Though, he didn’t hesitate. He did kiss me back. I’m sure he was just trying to make it less awkward. You’re still nuts for kissing him._

Yes, she had rewind and time travelling powers. She could anticipate certain actions looking into the future and going back. But she couldn’t read minds nor guess what people were thinking. What were Mr. Jefferson’s thoughts? Was she someone special or just another girl?

 _Probably the latter,_ she thought. _He said he was happy talking to me. And I really care. I don’t want anyone thinking he’s a psychopath. He can be much more._

She recalled the events at the Dark Room once more. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, but for a moment she thought herself to be at the bunker. Bright lights blinding her as she struggled to break free. He didn’t harm her, at least, not in that timeline. She had obeyed when he told her not to move or change her position. Max thought she had seen something in him. He wasn’t trying to hurt her, he seemed concerned about her safety. Clearly, it hadn’t been a pleasant experience. Max was tied up to a chair while he took photos of her.

_He seemed out of it. Not the Mr. Jefferson I knew, but someone else. That’s why I decided to help him. I knew there was something wrong with him. He needed treatment._

And he had been in a mental clinic until he was back to “normal”. Max was proud she managed to save his life. She knew that if the police caught him later, he would go to jail or Madsen would shoot him. She firmly believed he could still be saved. It appeared she wasn’t wrong after all.

_But how can I tell him how I feel without talking about my powers? It’s not like I can say ‘Mr. Jefferson, I knew you would end up kidnapping and possibly killing me so I travelled back in time to prevent that from happening’. It’s crazy… Although, it is the truth. He’d probably run away._

She buried her face in the pillow and groaned.

_He could have killed me. Why do I still like him? Yes, I was smart enough not to upset him like in that other timeline where he was going to give me an overdose. He actually confessed his feelings…_

She got up and changed to her pyjamas. For the rest of the day she just lay in bed and listened to music. She didn’t have any homework. That wasn’t a problem now that she could rewind, but she wouldn’t waste her power on something like that. At night, she had a nightmare so real she thought she had fucked up time and reality.

“I promise. This final dose won’t hurt.” Mr. Jefferson had a syringe almost full in his right hand. He approached Max slowly and used his other hand to tilt her head so that her neck was visible. Suddenly she opened her palm and rewinded.

_You need to convince him not to kill you. The storm will come and you still need to figure out how to stop it._

“Anyway, answer my question please.” the man was close to her, his brows frowned, expecting a response.

_You better not tell him to fuck off like last time, we know how that went._

“I…” she didn’t mean to sound so rude, but she was scared and didn’t know what to do. She hated him for kidnapping her, but couldn’t help empathising with him. “I appreciate that you chose me as your model. I don’t know why you couldn’t just… ask me to do this.”

_Maybe I can reason with him. I know he’s still there somewhere, I need to make him come out._

“Would you have said yes?” he didn’t quite believe her.

“Of course, I mean… I love your work and being your muse is such an honour.”

“Hmm.” he paced the room for a few seconds. “Well, you’re the best subject I ever had. I feel something different when I’m with you, like we have some kind of connection. I don’t know why but… I think this is wrong.”

_Yes, it’s working! He’s becoming sane._

“Mr. Jefferson, I admire you a lot. You probably read all about that in my diary…”

“Yes, Max. I’d say that it’s hilarious and cute coming from a student. However, I must confess that I couldn’t get you off my mind since we first met. That’s why you’re here now. I’m… obsessed with you.” he went back to her and leaned forward to make eye contact. “Sorry, Max. I was going to…”

He closed his eyes and covered his face. _I think I did it._

“It’s okay. I mean, I’m still scared but… I know you’re a good person Mr. Jefferson. You _can_ be.”

“What the hell is wrong with me? I’m so sorry… I—” he went to the entrance of the bunker and returned with a small knife.

Max’s heart stopped beating and she felt her knees tremble. _Oh, no… This is it, I have to rewind._

Much to her surprise, Mr. Jefferson cut the duct tape and helped her rise to her feet. She looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

“I know you can’t forgive me. I’m… sick.”

“W-why don't you… kill me?” her sobs made it hard to speak.

“I can't, Max. Something snapped inside of me. I can't do this… When you said you still liked me after all this, I felt—” he reached to touch her cheek but she shivered getting away, “Sorry.”

“You… did the right thing. There's a storm coming, it'll destroy Arcadia Bay. I have the power to stop it. Well, I still need to figure out how.”

“Power?” he blinked a few times.

“I can rewind time.” she said without looking at him.

“Oh… It makes sense now. You always seemed to know what I was thinking.” he responded, not so surprised.

“You believe me?” she stared deeply into his brown eyes.

“I knew there was something ominous going on with you. And this tornado proves it.”

“I'll go back in time to prevent it.” she raised one hand and closed her eyes. She opened them again and approached him. “One last thing, Mr. Jefferson. David Madsen is coming, you better leave.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because,” her hands cupped his face and she whispered, “I love you. I'm going to help you, I know you can be a nice person. I've seen it.”

“Max…”

Everything went red. Time was quickly going back. Back to the start. Max woke up covered in sweat. She breathed deeply and realised she was still in her room. _Why am I remembering all this? It felt so real…_ She got up, unable to fall asleep again, she started getting ready for class.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything seemed normal. It was Thursday and everyone was looking forward to the Vortex Club party. Everyone except Max. She was only going there to see Mark and know who the winner of the contest was. Class was about to start, she opened her journal and pretended to write. After what she’d done the day before she couldn’t look at her teacher in the eye.

_Breath in, breath out… Everything’s cool._

Mr. Jefferson arrived at last. Max tried not to make too much eye contact. He had a worried look on his face, clearly confused after she had left in such a hurry. He didn’t know what was wrong.

_I probably said something weird and scared her. I don't remember doing anything bad. Am I imagining things?_

Max noticed he was staring at her more than usual. She took notes, as always, and looked out the window biting her pencil. She was still listening, though she started spacing out. Mr. Jefferson observed her while she was biting the pencil. He coughed nervously.

“Sorry guys, my throat is um… a bit dry.” he went to his desk and grabbed a bottle. Clearing his throat he continued explaining, not taking his eyes off Max. She realised he was acting weird and turned her head.

_Must have a sore throat or something. Is he okay?_

He could feel the heat building up and sweat forming on his hands.

_Jesus, what is wrong with you? She's a student. You can't be thinking she's hot._

He unbuttoned his blazier and took it off. Max blushed and started feeling hot too. Victoria was almost drooling at the sight of Jefferson’s wet shirt that revealed more of his muscles. The girl looked daggers at her.

_Freaking beatch. She's going to take him from me… Wait, he's not mine. Not yet. Why is it so hot in here?_

The teacher got closer to the window.

“Guys, do you mind? I'm sweating a bit, it's too hot in this class.” nobody complained, so he opened the window and sat down on Daniel’s desk again.

Max took the opportunity and removed her jumper. When doing so, she almost showed her belly. Her chest was more visible now. Mr. Jefferson almost choked and quickly went to grab the bottle.

“S-sorry. Give me a second.” his cheeks were red and he felt pressure in his jeans. Before anyone realised he sat down to hide the ‘problem’. He put the bottle down, now empty. Fortunately for him the class was about to finish.

“Excuse me, but I’m not feeling very well. Maybe it’s better if we end—” the bell rang that instant, “Okay, before you go remember to come to the pool tonight. I’ll be announcing the winner of the Everyday Heroes Contest. And Max, can I talk to you for a moment?”

She tied the jumper around her waist and walked towards him. Victoria was still there.

_Ugh, doesn’t she ever get tired?_

“Thank you, Victoria. I needed to sit down for a second, that’s all. See you tonight.”

“See you there, Mr. Jefferson!” he got up and Max saw that his jeans were pretty tight. He locked the door and looked at her. Max tried to keep her eyes off his crotch.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Au contraire, Max.” he kissed her passionately as if he had been waiting years to do that. She started touching his chest and torso.

_I want to remove all his clothes so badly._

He stopped and held her hands.

“I have class now. I’ll see you tonight. I hope you come.”

“I… What was that about?”

“Not now. We'll discuss it later. See you at the party?”

“Sure, Mr. Jefferson.”

Max left, blood pounding through her ears. She had to stop to catch her breath.

 _Was this even real?_ **_He_ ** _kissed me? I can't believe it. He likes me?_

That night she went to the swimming pool. The music was so loud it was almost impossible to have a conversation. Max hardly heard Victoria wish her good luck.

_At least she's nice. Probably had too many drinks…_

All that drunk people and noise made her feel dizzy and confused. Someone shouted her name. She felt a hand tapping on her shoulder as she turned around. There he was, handsome as ever.

“Enjoying the party I see.” he said sarcastically. She chuckled and blushed.

“This isn’t really my thing. Let’s just get over with the contest.”

“I couldn't agree more. We’ll have to make it through the crowd. Come on.” he took Max’s hand and pulled softly. Her cheeks went red again as she followed him, avoiding to bump into other people. Finally, they reached the stage. He leaned closer to her ear.

“When all this ends, wait in the parking lot. Try not to get lost.”

“What about you?”

“After the announcement I have to get some things done. It won’t take long.” he got on the stage and grabbed a mic.

“Okay, everybody calm down, ” the crowd started cheering, “Thank you, thank you… I appreciate it. I don't wanna get in the way of the party, but it's time to announce the winner of the ‘Everyday Heroes’ contest.”

Max got carried away by his voice and gestures. Some of the girls were shouting “So sexy!” “Mr. Jefferson you’re so hot!”

_Well, they're not wrong._

“And the winner is… Max Caulfield!”

_No way. I won? I did it!_

She ran to the stage and hugged Mr. Jefferson. He gave her the microphone and whispered “Go gon.”

Max sighed and began speaking.

“Thanks a lot, especially to Mr. Jefferson. Your teaching and photography are really inspiring and I couldn’t have done it without you. All my classmates did an amazing work thanks to him too, you’re the real Everyday Heroes of Blackwell. Thank you.” The crowd applauded while she looked for her teacher. He was nowhere to be found. She tried to make her way to the parking lot but was stopped by people congratulating her. The girl finally got rid of them and sat down on a bench at the back of the school.

_I can’t believe what’s happening. First he kisses me and now I win the Everyday Heroes contest. And I'm waiting for him to go to God knows where._

A few minutes later she heard a car coming to the parking lot. He stopped right in front of her and got out.

“Let’s go. We have to celebrate that.”

“We? Where are you taking me?” she laughed.

“It’s a secret. Get in the car, please?” he gave Max a pleading look she couldn’t deny.

On the way they talked about their trip to San Francisco.

_I can't believe I’m going with him._

They took a familiar road and she suddenly realised where they were going.

_Shit, no. Not the barn._

She tried to remain calm.

“What’s the matter, Max?”

“Nothing. But, what are we doing in a forest in the middle of the night? It’s pretty dark and I’m not so confident about this all of a sudden.”

Looking concerned, he put one hand on her thigh.

“Of course we’re not staying in a forest. I have a nice isolated cottage where I photograph my models. Or I used to… Sometimes I lock myself there to prepare your exams and grade your work. It’s nice to be surrounded by nature, really quiet and peaceful.”

_That didn’t sound as creepy as the old Jefferson. I could always rewind, so…_

“It’s just… I saw in the news that Rachel was here when she—”

“A terrible accident. Nathan regrets it everyday. I regret everything that happened. That I… did. Please don’t run away, Max. If you don’t want to come, I’ll take you back to the dorms.”

They arrived at the barn and he parked the car inside. The girl felt a shiver down her spine.

“Listen, I am trying to change. To be a good photographer and a good teacher. A normal person with an ordinary life. I know it’s not easy because of my past but… I feel that with you it may be possible.”

“Just… tell me you don’t have surveillance cameras all over the place.”

“No, just one at the door in case of robbery.”

“Strange substances?”

“Not anymore. Please, believe me.”

_How can I deny those beautiful brown eyes?_

She got out of the car and smiled.

“Well, you said we were going to celebrate. What are we waiting for?”

“Thanks, Max. For trusting me.”

_This place again._

It as the first time she saw it from that perspective, without being drugged and forced there. It still reminded her of Rachel’s death and the kidnapping.

“This is kinda creepy but, I have to admit, it’s hella cool having a dark room and all this state-of-the-art equipment.”

“Courtesy of the school and the Prescotts. Well, it _was_ the Prescotts’ barn. Here I take, print and look at my photos. But I haven’t had much work recently… Nobody wants to… Um, I also have some supplies in case I end up sleeping here.” he pointed at the shelves and sofa.

“So, where’s the surprise?”

“I’ll go get it from the car. While I’m out, can you put some plates and glasses from the cupboard on the table?”

“Sure.”

When he left, Max made sure there were no guns or vials around.

_Just in case._

Then she rewinded all her actions, because she knew full well there were spy cameras inside. They weren’t his, but from the police to make sure nothing weird was going on. She put everything on the coffee table.

“I hope you like champagne.” he was carrying a bottle and a box full of pastries.

“Mr. Jefferson… You shouldn’t have. All this because of me?”

He placed the box on the table and opened the bottle with a loud pop.

“I bought them this morning after I decided that you were the winner. I went to buy the champagne after the announcement. I was thinking of inviting you here after you won...” he poured it into the glasses and turned on the stereo.

 _That song again, the same that I listened to while I was on that chair…_ _He has a good taste, though._

They raised their glasses.

“For San Francisco.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.5k+ of explicit sex content and other stuff. Just warning ya.

The bottle was almost empty. Their cheeks were getting red. Jefferson didn't get his eyes off her once. He was talking non-stop without thinking too much.

 _He sure is chatty when he drinks._ Max was beginning to get a bit drunk.

“It’s going to be a great trip. I was looking forward to going with you, not with Victoria. She’s so… annoying sometimes. Always flirting… But if you hadn’t submitted your photo, I would have had to make her the winner and spend the whole flight… Oh, god, what a nightmare. I’m so glad your photo was better than hers. I didn’t want to be biased. The contest is the contest.”

“Well, I thought you let me win on purpose. Not sure if I believe that.” she chuckled. “Bet you just wanted to invite me to the Dark Room.”

“Maybe.” he squinted his eyes and smirked. “You were just too pure, too innocent, too… beautiful. You do have a gift, I couldn't let you go.”

Hearing the words ‘innocent’ and ‘gift’ made her feel uneasy, but she blamed that on the alcohol.

“You’re being really honest, Mr. Jefferson. I think we should stop drinking for now.” he put the glass on the table and smiled.

“Call me Mark.” Max looked at him biting her bottom lip, a lustful look in his eyes.

“Touch me, Mark.” she said in a seductive way. He held her face and pressed his lips against hers. The girl felt his tongue moving in her mouth. She got on him, forcing him to lie down in the sofa. She unbuttoned his shirt while he removed her blouse. A pair of hands touched her back gently, making her shiver. She placed a soft kiss on his neck, then his chest, abs… He pulled her face up and kissed her on the lips again.

“I wanted to do this so much, but in Blackwell we weren’t… alone. Here we can escape from everyone. Would you like to come here so we can see each other? Nobody has to know.”

 _“I just wanted to know if… you’d like to spend the rest of your life in my Dark Room.”_ Max thought she heard him say.

_Why am I remembering this now? He said something like that in the nightmare…_

“It sure sounds tempting, but… Won't I be disturbing your peace and scaring your models away?” she teased, kissing his collarbone.

“I’ll make you my one and only muse.”

_“You can be my model for life and death.”_

_No… I don’t want to recall that. Not now._

She shook her head and thought that she probably just had too much champagne. He bit her earlobe and his glasses nearly fell.

“Aren’t you going to take them off?”

“You don't like them?”

“They make you look sexy. But if we remove them… Damn.” she grabbed the glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

“What is it?” he laughed.

“I didn’t know you could get any hotter, but I was wrong. With that sexy look, I'll let you do anything you want.” _Wowsers, Max. You drank too much didn't you?_

He lowered his brows and licked his lips.

“Anything?” before Max could realise his pants were on the floor, as well as all their clothes. Jefferson had drunk too much to be taking things slow. He caressed her thighs and started licking her clit. Max arched her back and gripped his hair. It was her first time, so she let him do everything. Though slightly drunk, Mr. Jefferson took things gently. He put one finger inside her and moved it around. She felt weird but a wave of warmth was spreading from between her legs to her stomach. He slid a second finger and then a third one. She felt a slight pain before moaning as the pleasure became more intense. He stopped and looked down at her.

“You okay? Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh,” she wanted him so badly. She had never done that, but knew she wanted him inside of her, “don't leave me hanging.”

“No way.” he smirked and slowly entered her.

Gradually speeding his thrusts, he was panting and grunting as Max whispered his name.

“Y-yeah, Mr. Jefferson… Don’t stop…Mark.” he grinned.

“Shit… I don’t know what turns me on more… You calling me Mark or…” he grunted, feeling her so tight around him, “Mr. Jefferson.”

“K-keep going, Mr. Jefferson…” she tried to sound enticing and it turned him on even more.

“Fuck… Keep talking like that and I'm…” the man grabbed her by the waist and closed his eyes, “I'm so close…”

After that, Max’s memories were slightly fuzzy. She remembered a huge wave of pleasure hitting her body and making her knees weak. Soon, they had fallen asleep. She woke up recalling all that. Mark was standing next to the entrance with only his underwear on.

“What’s wrong?” he looked focused but slightly worried.

“Just a minute… Go back to sleep” he opened a cupboard and grabbed something. With a glass of water he swallowed two pills, then another one from a different vial. His eyes looked colder and emotionless, just like in the other timeline. Dangerous, yet charming. Max was a little scared of that look so she didn’t say anything.

“I’ll be fine, this is just morning routine. I can’t miss it.” he sat on the sofa and stared at her.

_There it is. His true self fighting to come out, to drug me, take photos of me and eventually…_

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes… I’m just concerned. You don’t… look like yourself. For a moment I thought…” he looked down.

“I know, I see myself in the mirror sometimes and don’t recognise the man that’s looking at me. So evil, dark, mad… Then I remember that I’m insane and I frighten myself. But it’s been three years controlling him and not the other way. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Not right now..."

“So, why are you telling me all this?”

“Because I trust you and want you to know who I am. I don’t wanna hide. And… now it’s up to you to decide. If you leave, I won’t blame you. I won’t stop you.”

Max got up and put her clothes back on. He did the same and waited.

“Mr. Jefferson,” he was about to correct her, but he didn’t, “thank you for last night. It was so sweet and thoughtful. You’re the best teacher I have and a wonderful person. I’ve been dreaming of this day and I want to… well, I’d like to be something more than a student, Mark.”

He exhaled slowly and took a step forward.

“I'm so relieved you said that. We’re both adults and it could work… As long as no one knows it should be fine. Thanks for—” grabbing his head with both hands Max kissed him. He hugged her in response.

“It’ll be our secret. I promise.” she whispered.

“Thank you, Max. You make me really happy. I’m going to put on some music, if you don’t mind. I’m in a good mood.” he kissed her cheek and went to the stereo.

_Alone with a Heart… Heh. The same song that played when I was kidnapped…_

They sat down and his face went serious again.

“Can I… ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Did we… did we use… um… protection last night?” he looked away, embarrassed. “I can’t remember quite well. Mixing alcohol with my medication wasn’t a great idea. Well, it’s not harmful but I think I may have drunk too much…”

“Yes, I was about to tell you when you insisted. I had condoms in my bag.”

“Okay… Good, good. I just wanted to make sure… I always have some, but last night I was a bit… You know.”

“Good thing I stopped you from drinking the whole bottle. You started talking non-stop.” she laughed and gestured to the bottle, almost empty.

“Oh… Did I say something weird? Did I… creep you out?”

“Not at all. I don’t blame you, that champagne was good.”

“Yes, again… the pills had something to do too… It was really great. Spending the night with you, I mean. It's been too long since someone came in here by themselves… I haven't been at my best lately and I think my career may be over. I don't have photos, I don't even have models. Only a few shots of the sunset and the forest here and there. I think… everyone hates me. Or at least, they're afraid of me. I don't know how to convince them, I can't change the past, nor I can change people’s memories.” a single tear slowly fell down his cheek. He brushed it off and sobbed. “I can't control it, you know. I wish people understood. I'm lucky Wells decided to keep me. I would be unemployed otherwise. But it's not the same, my students fear me. The worst part is that sometimes… I feel like doing it again. But the medication does a good job reminding me to stay sane.”

Max sat on his lap and hugged him, putting one hand on his chest and moving it in circles.

“Shh-shh. I know it's hard, but please never give up. I need you. The class needs you. They adore you, Mr. Jefferson. I hear them saying that you're so cool and some girls have a crush on you. Of course, Vic says you're her idol. But it's not only her, all of them love you. They're as worried as I am.”

“I've done horrible things to some students, that's why I thought they—”

“Don't. What you should do is be nice and kind, as you always are, to show them you're a new man.”

“I guess you're right. That was some wonderful advice there. And thank you for hearing me out.”

“That's my superpower. Now that you feel more confident, what do you want to do?”

“We can have breakfast, I have some food and… No, that's not appropriate. I'm going to invite you to breakfast. Where do you want to eat?”

“Is this a date? In that case, we can go to the Two Whales Diner. I love their dishes.” she giggled and got up.

“Two Whales Diner it is. Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shitty, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

It was still pretty early when they arrived at the diner. Three people were having breakfast, the silence was only interrupted by the noise of the cutlery. Max didn't know what would Joyce think when she saw her there with her teacher. They sat down next to the jukebox and Joyce greeted them.

“Max Caulfield returns. You miss our waffles too much?”

“Good morning, Joyce. Yup, we're really hungry. How's David and Chloe?”

“You know, they still argue a bit, but they are making some progress, I guess. Thanks for helping her, she needed a friend after Rachel… Wait a moment, who’s he? Isn't he…?” she saw Mark's nervous look and tried to calm her down.

“Joyce, please, not now. This is Mr. Jefferson, my teacher. He's been through a lot of stuff, but now everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Madsen. I just invited Max to celebrate her success. She's going to San Francisco after winning the photo contest at school.” “Oh, is that true? I’m so happy, Max. Chloe hasn't told me yet. I knew you were a really talented photographer, just like William.”she seemed to calm down, but kept looking at Jefferson with her brows frowned.

“Thank you. Can I have those waffles to keep celebrating?”

“Of course you can. This one's on the house. What does your partner want?”

“A bacon omelette, please.”

“Here you go, two cups of coffee to start. I'll be back soon.” Joyce poured coffee on the two cups. The girl sighed and sipped the coffee. Jefferson was sweating a bit, he was afraid of other people's reactions.

“Thanks Max. When she mentioned Rachel I didn't know what to do… You saved me there.”

“Don't mention it. I'll talk to her, she'll understand.”

“Okay…”

Later, their breakfast arrived. They chatted while eating. Max tried making him laugh, so he wasn't stressed being there. Justin and Trevor came in too. They waved at them with confused faces. She giggled and looked at her teacher.

“Gosh, they'll start asking questions when I get back to class.”

“They just saw us eating breakfast together, nothing weird.” he smirked taking another bite.

“Admit it _is_ quite weird. I'm your student.”

“And you're also 18, so no big deal.”

“How did you know?”

“I have files with all my students’ names, birthdays and phone numbers. Principal Wells wants me to have them to keep track of your marks and academic record. What? I was curious and I took a look at yours…”

“That brings a question: how long?” she got closer and whispered.

“How long what?”

“Have you had feelings for me?”

“Since you submitted your first photo and I saw that you had a gift. You always paid attention and talked to me out of class. You were special. And you still are, even more.” he winked at her, making her blush slightly. “And you?”

“The moment I saw your work and read your books. But I only loved you because of your photography. When I moved back to Arcadia Bay, I was so excited to be in your class. I entered Blackwell only because of you, you were my idol. Turns out you are so interesting and hip —and also quite hot and sassy— I couldn't resist.”

“Wow, that's amazing. Not everyone meets their hero that easily. So, I'm your idol, huh?” he teased.

“You're more than that. You know it.”

“You were always more than a student too. I wish we could be together all day.”

“I don’t want to waste your time.”

“Max, you’re not wasting my time.”

“I know, I just want to let you focus on other things. If it was up to me, we would be hanging out all day.”

“We could…” he gave her an evil smirk.

“No, teacher. You need to prepare everything for San Francisco, remember? And so do I.”

“Oh… Right, the trip. I almost forgot. I’ll make some calls to the school to know if Wells has arranged everything. I’ll message you when I know the time and place. Good thing they let us take the day off to prepare everything.”

“Cool. I’ll pack everything and say goodbye to all my friends and parents. Man, I haven’t told them yet… Yesterday we were pretty… busy.”

“Then, I think it’s time we go home. I’ll convince Joyce to let me pay for our breakfast. And maybe… talk to her.”

“Don’t worry, I can—”

“No, Max, I want to do this.”

She saw the two of them have a really long conversation. Joyce’s face was straight and really angry, but eventually she showed empathy and compassion. She nodded and muttered something about her treating Mark and her for breakfast. Max heard her say something about them.

“I see you make her smile and that’s always good. I can’t forgive you or Nathan, but now I understand a bit more.” Mark said goodbye and turned around with a warm smile.

“Congratulations again, Max! Have a nice stay in San Francisco.”

“Bye, Joyce! So, Mr. Jefferson, how did it go?”

“It’s not easy for me to talk about this stuff. I hope she doesn’t hate me…”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t. Alright, I have to go back to the dorms. I want to take a quick shower and phone my parents.”

“I’ll take you there.” before she could say anything he showed her the car keys and added, “I insist.”

 

_October 11, 2013_

_I.Can’t.Believe.It. I won the Everyday Heroes Contest! Sigh, insert hearts and fireworks. I don't know if I should be doing this… He seems interested in me as well, but it feels wrong. I won't let anything happen to him. I'll rewind as many times as necessary to protect him. I have my suitcase ready. San Francisco, here I come. I’ve spent all morning choosing my clothes LOL. I'm so excited… I also saw Chloe and Warren. They told me to send pics and phone them every day. She invited me to her house to eat Joyce’s delicious food (yummy!) and they all said goodbye. I called Kate who was really excited as well as my parents who sounded really proud. They said they couldn’t be at the airport to see me off, but that they would call. Of course my mom began asking a lot of questions:_

_“So you’re going with your teacher? Mr. Jefferson?”_

_“Yes, we represent Blackwell Academy. Such honour.”_

_“We're so happy, honey! You must be really eager to be going with your photography hero.”_

_“Mom…”_

_“What? You know it’s true. I hope everything goes well, after all he has—”_

_“Not now mom. Please leave the past behind, he’s a completely new person now. I’ve talked to him a lot about that and he regrets all that happened. He’s so nice.”_

_“I’ll take your word. We’ll keep in touch, love you honey!”_

_Oh, wait, I just received a message: “Good afternoon Max, Jefferson here. I’ll see you today at 15:10 at Blackwell’s entrance. We’ll take a taxi to the airport. The flight departs at 17:15. I advise you to take a nap before coming, it’ll be a long night.” I love him so much <3 Oh my, it's 14:50 already!! GTG! _

 

Max rushed to the toilet and tried to fix her hair. She even put on some perfume. She got dressed, grabbed her things and practically ran to the front door. Mark was waiting with a big suitcase and an even bigger smile.

“Hi, Max.”

Principal Wells also came to see them off.

“I’m so happy to have you two representing Blackwell. It’s a big step to show the world that we’re back on track and doing our best.”

“Yes, Raymond. Thank you for coming.”

The taxi arrived shortly after and they put everything in the boot.

“Bye Principal Wells!”

“Talk to you when we arrive, Ray.”

“You two have fun there.”

They got in the taxi holding back the laughter.

“Have fun, huh…” Mark chuckled and took his glasses off to rub his eyes, “If only he knew.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of nsfw explicit content. You've been warned!

_October 11, 2013_

_We're on the plane already! The exposition is going to be in the evening, so we can't go explore around so much. I hope tomorrow we take some shots of the city and buy some souvenirs. I still can't believe it! He's right next to me. Breath, Max, you'll be okay._

 

She closed her journal and saw the clouds and cities getting smaller and smaller through her window. She sighed, excited to be there at last.

“Are you tired?” Mr. Jefferson looked at her smiling slightly.

“Not yet.”

“You should catch a few z’s anyway. The party may last until night.”

“Oh well… I’ll be fine.” he took a book from his bag and began reading.

Max put her earplugs on and closed her eyes. She got asleep really fast, all that excitement made her a little tired. She felt something warm, but was too lazy to open her eyes. A couple minutes later, she woke up. She had a blanket on.

_That’s why I was so cozy and warm. Mark, why are you so perfect? It hurts._

She was leaning against Mark’s shoulder. He had put a small pillow under her head.

“Sorry, I fell asleep. Bet you didn’t move just to avoid waking me up.”

“No worries. I didn’t have to go anywhere. I’ve been reading all the time.”

“I see, your eyes are about to close. C’mon, your face has ‘sleep’ written all over it.”

“Don't know whose fault it is…” he squinted his eyes and smiled.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the toilet.” she put the blanket on him.

Max made her way to the back of the plane. Before exiting the small stall she splashed water on her face. She was getting quite hot and not only because of the blanket.

_How can he be so nice and cute? This flight is going to kill me._

When she came back she saw Jefferson’s book on his lap, facing down. He was asleep.

_Oh, I don’t want to wake him up. He looks adorable…_

She managed to jump over his legs and sit down without him noticing. She closed the book and put it back in his bag. His head was tilted towards the pillow, but his glasses were in the way. Max took them slowly and left them on a foldable table.

_Last night I must have been pretty wasted not to realise how fucking hot he looks like this. Calm yourself Max. Now you’re on a public place._

She rested her head on the pillow, their heads close to each other. A silly smile appeared on her lips. Half an hour later or so she woke up again hearing the voice of the pilot.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, there’s a small storm on the way, but please remain in your seats. Everything will be alright, thank you for your patience.”_

Max groaned and opened the window. Everything was dark and she could see flashes lighting the sky.

_Great, the thing I like the most… storms. On a plane. Déjà vu._

She then noticed she was holding her teacher’s arm really tight. She looked away embarrassed and released it. He mumbled something in his sleep. Max got a bit closer and whispered.

“What is it?”

“Why did you move your arm?” he didn’t open his eyes, so she assumed he was half-sleeping.

“I didn’t want to wake you up. Sorry. Go back to sleep.” he blinked a few times and rubbed his face with a yawn.

_So. Freaking. Cute._

“We’re nearly there. I think I have slept enough. How are you?”

“Good. I don’t think I can sleep with this storm either.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here.” he gave her a wide smile and grabbed his book. “If you’re scared, you can hold onto my arm again.”

Max giggled and shook her head. Staring out the window, she could see him smirking.

_I don’t like that face. He’s up to something._

She adjusted herself in the seat and stretched her hands. Jefferson still had a strange look. The girl looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

_He’s reading. Nothing weird. Well, he’s holding the book with one hand, where’s the other…?_

Suddenly, from under the blanket, she felt a warm hand caressing her. It went under her T-Shirt and made her shiver when it touched her skin. She didn’t turn her head to look at him.

_Hang on, you don’t want to make a scene. Don’t look into those dark eyes or you’re going to get turned on._

It stopped after a few seconds. Max exhaled deeply, but it wasn’t over. He put his hand on her belly again, but went far down.

_Motherfucker…_

She gritted her teeth letting her head fall back. When she tried to breath, light moans escaped her mouth. He seemed to be enjoying it more than his reading. The teasing went on for a couple of minutes, ‘till Max’s face was burning hot. Mark’s hand drew circles around her clit. She grasped his arm, trying to contain a loud groan. One of his fingers slowly entered her. She closed her eyes and gasped, sighing deeply. At last, a flight attendant passed by and asked them if they wanted anything. He stopped and pretended everything was okay.

“A coffee, please, it’s been a long day.” he looked at the girl and smiled. “Make that two.”

She wiped sweat from her forehead and turned to face him.

“I-I hate you…” he giggled and leaned in closer.

“I was bored… Besides, it looks like you have stopped thinking about the storm.” his voice was so soft and deep, his eyes looking deep into hers.

He kissed her lovingly and she stroked his hair.

“Here’s your coffee, sir. Miss…” he grabbed them and smiled.

“Thank you.”

* * *

The hotel was big and luxurious. Like nothing Max had seen before. They went to the reception to get their keys. She couldn’t stop looking around, amazed and also surprised Blackwell had payed for something like that.

“Excuse me, but, is this the same room?”

“Yes, is there any problem?”

“Oh, I… I thought we had booked two.”

“You’re from Blackwell Academy?”

“Yes, we are.”

“The principal only specified two beds. The room has two separate zones. There’s no mistake.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Mr. Jefferson tried to process what just happened.

_Well, Raymond, I don’t know what you did here but… This isn’t so bad, I get to be with Max. Why do I keep thinking this is wrong?_

They went into the lift without saying a word. When the doors closed, the girl got curious.

“What happened there?”

“You’ll see it now.”

When he opened the door to the single room, Max looked at him confused. He pointed inside.

“We have one big room for the two of us. Although, there’s another bed there.”

“Oh, I get it. A room inside a room. When I went on holiday with my parents I slept in a small one like that.”

“I didn’t know, sorry. I was a bit puzzled at first. Here’s your key. I’ll take the smaller room.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Ladies go first. Why don’t you—?”

“Because you’re way taller and bigger than me, you need this bed. Don’t argue.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine, Mr. Jefferson.”

Max was beginning to doubt they had slept together. He was acting weird.

_Why is he talking about sleeping in separate rooms? I thought he was fine with sharing the bed._

She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. That helped her think about what was happening.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have gone into the Dark Room. Not so soon. He’s clearly regretting it… I’m so stupid and impulsive._

Mr. Jefferson paced the bedroom not knowing why Max was suddenly so cold. She had left without a word.

_I probably scared her… Damn it, she’s a student. I shouldn’t…  And why the hell did I say that about the rooms?_

The girl returned, wearing a white blouse and a little makeup. She looked gorgeous as ever. Mark tried to find the right words. She raised a brow looking at him.

“The bathroom is all yours. Aren’t you going to change?”

“I…” _You look incredible Max._ “Yes. Excuse me…” _Say something about her!_

“I’ll wait. The exposition starts at 19:30, we still have half an hour.”

“Correct.” _Don’t stall._ “I’ll be quick.” _Fuck. You should’ve complimented her, idiot._


	8. Chapter 8

The Art Gallery was big and had lots of beautiful shots. There were journalists and art critics everywhere. Max felt intimidated and thought hers was a shit compared to the others.

“Man, these are good… I can’t believe my lame selfie is here between these masterpieces.”

“Now, what did you say, Max?” the teacher looked at her with a serious look.

“It’s true, I don’t think mine is as good as—”

He took her by the hand and walked towards the end of the exposition.

_She lacks self confidence sometimes. I'll show her she has a gift. Better not ruin it like you did earlier…_

There were lots of people looking at the wall, but Max was too short to see what.

“This is amazing!”

“How did she do that?”

“And using a Polaroid, nothing less.”

Mark pointed to the crowd with his head. Max stood there, her mouth slightly open.

“Is this my…?”

“Yes, as you can see they love it.”

She stuttered, not knowing what to say. A woman turned around and recognised her.

“Hello! Are you Max?” the rest of the people looked at her.

“Y-yes. I am.”

“I think your photo is breathtaking. How did you get that effect?”

“Are those all your other works? You should publish them somewhere, I would love to see them.” a man intervened.

“It’s rather unconventional to use an instant camera, but it sure captured your idea.” another woman complimented her.

“Could you answer some questions about your style?” a journalist also approached the group.

The girl tried to remember every question, but there were too many. Her hands were shaking and she was blushing slightly.

“All right, please ask one at a time. Don’t push her too much.” Mr. Jefferson put himself between her and the ‘fans’.

“Wait, are you Mark Jefferson?” the journalist asked.

“That’s right, he’s the teacher at Blackwell Academy.”

“No doubt the girl has talent.”

“Max is a great student and, surely, she has a gift, that’s why I chose her photograph.” he answered, his heart full of pride.

“Do you think she'll become the next Mark Jefferson?”

“All my students are doing an amazing job and that makes me happy. I had my moment in the camera eye, I want them to have the same opportunities.”

Max took a deep breath and started answering all the questions. It was getting pretty late and the guests began leaving. Some were still eating the canapés and admiring the shots. One of the last ones to leave was the journalist, who approached Mark with a sly smile.

“Are you going to write more books or at least publish new photos?”

“Yes, we’re dying to see more.” a man added, getting closer to them.

“I… Well, I don’t know yet. I don't have many—”

“Does it have something to do with what happened three years ago in Arcadia Bay? Is that why you stopped appearing in public?” he had a recorder on his hand. He waited for an answer. Mark’s look became dark and serious.

“I’m not going to talk about that. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” he left with an offended frown.

“Max, would you like to send some photos to our paper so more people will see them?” the journalist was staring at her.

“No, thanks. I think the interviews are over. Good evening.”

Max followed her teacher, but he went into the toilet. She waited and waited, he was taking too long. There wasn’t practically anybody around the gallery, so she entered and saw the only stall with its door closed. The girl knocked gently.

“Mark, it’s me. The gallery is empty, we should go.”

The door opened slowly. He had one hand on his temple, covering part of his face. His eyes were a bit red and puffy.

“Oh, Mark.” she embraced him tightly, patting his back.

“Sorry for the scene, Max… This was going to be your day. You were supposed to have fun…”

“And I did. It's nice to see they love my picture so much, but it’s not your fault this journalist was an asshole. Let’s go back to the hotel.” she grabbed his hand and took him outside.

They arrived at the hotel room where he lay on the bed with his clothes still on. Max sat next to him.

“Do you want to have dinner downstairs or…?”

“I’m not so hungry. You can go without me.”

“No way.” she gave him a sad smile.

_What do I do? I’m not good at this._

“I’m going to phone the room service so that they bring us some food.” she did so and went back to him. The girl took his shoes and glasses off. She stroked his hair, hoping he would react. His eyes weren’t bright anymore, but dull and sad. He was looking at the ceiling and seemed aloof.

“Please, say something.” he sighed in response.

Later someone knocked on the door and Max opened it.

“There you go, Miss.”

“Thank you so much.” she paid the man, put the ‘Don’t disturb’ sign on the door and moved the cart towards the table in the middle of the bedroom.

She returned to Mark and sat on her knees on top of him.

“You’re going to eat dinner with me and we’re going to relax, watch TV and talk. Sounds good?”

She shook him a little with a small laugh. The scene was pretty funny so he couldn’t help it and gave her a weak smile.

“Fine. But only because you look so sexy like this.” she giggled slightly blushing and kissed him. He played with a lock of her hair. “You look so cute.”

“Do me a favour and get changed so we can have dinner.” he got up and went to the bathroom.

Max put an old T-Shirt and some comfy shorts on. She sat at the table and waited. When Mark got out, she couldn’t stop looking at him. He was wearing a V-neck sweater that brought out his muscles.

“You’re still hot, even without a suit.” he grinned a bit.

Though he still looked depressed, his eyes were no longer red. They ate everything in silence and then Max dragged him to the bed. She turned on the TV with a low volume and cuddled with him. His head rested on her chest and she couldn’t stop caressing it.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.”

“Thank God. I thought I’d lost you for a moment there. You had me worried.” she kissed his forehead. “But your eyes are still gloomy. Do you want to talk about it?” there was no response for a few seconds.

“I don’t know… He was right about everything. I used to be famous, but after the…what happened everyone kept rejecting my photos. And now I don’t have anything to show them.”

“Screw those journalists. You’re still Mark Jefferson. You’ll come up with something.”

“If I could bring more models to the Dark Room… everything would be so easy. But, unless I take them by force no one is going near that place. If only I could… I would frame the purity of their image… their innocence… Oh, how I miss those days… It was so damn easy, they didn’t see it coming.” Max’s eyes widened.

_What’s he talking about? No. No way…_

“What?” she looked at him in shock.

“My subje— models were so naive. I became so famous…”

“Stop. You’re creeping me out.”

“What’s wrong?” and there it was again. That cold and obscure look. A wide smirk appeared on his face. “I can make you my subject… You’ll be perfect. When we get back to Arcadia Bay—”

“Jefferson? Did you take your medication today?”

“I don’t need it. I’m perfectly fine.”

_Shit, shit… He might not be dangerous right now, but I can’t let him turn into a psychopath again. Okay, stay calm._

“If you say so… But you must do it. Please, if you take the pills I’ll consider staying in the Dark Room forever.”

“Oh, no… I know you won’t. Look at you, you’re scared. That precious shift from black, to white, to gray, and beyond…”

_He’s too intelligent to believe that. C’mon, think Max, think. You need to sound convincing. Should I confess?_

“Truth is… I’ve already seen what you did. What you…would do if I went to the Dark Room. I was afraid of you at first. Then I realised how much I wanted you to be with me, how it turned me on to be tied up.”

“You saw it? How? How can you know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Because I have rewinding powers. I know if Rachel hadn’t stopped you, you would’ve kidnapped Kate and then Victoria. And finally…me. I’ll let you take pictures of me, I don’t mind. But on one condition: take your medication.”

“Hmm. And I thought I was crazy. Why do you insist?”

“Because you’re way more perceptive when you take your medication. You even took better photos. Look at them and you’ll know I’m not lying.” he seemed to believe her.

“You may be right.” he got up with that smile still on his face and came back with his bag and a glass of water. Max watched him while he drank them up. “Happy?”

“Yes. I think I’m going to bed.”

“Already?” he tilted his head and raised a brow.

_I can’t say no to that face…_

“Sleep with me.” Max decided to try and see how sane he was.

“Why?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“I… I thought you wanted to.”

“Do you want to? Do you really love me?”

“What? Of course I—” she stared at him with a straight face.

“You’re lying.”

“Okay, okay… It’s just that, your beauty inspires me. I want to look at you while you sleep. You are so… pure.”

_“Your purity inspires me so much…”_

_That fucking nightmare again…_

“In that case I’ll be sleeping in my room. I don’t want to see you ever again.” his smile dropped.

His eyes flickered, looking in all directions. The girl got up and walked towards her room.

“Maxine, wait.” she was surprised by him calling her that.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know. I just felt…bad. Sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“Told me what? I’m tired, Mr. Jefferson. What are you trying to say?”

_Yes, I think it worked. Hopefully I’ve awakened his ‘good side’._

“I have a strange feeling… I don’t know what it is, but… something in my mind screamed that I apologise.”

“Maybe it means you care and that you’re almost back to normal. I’ll see you tomorrow when you feel like yourself.”

“I already… Um, never mind. Good night, Miss Caulfield.”

That night Max couldn’t sleep, thinking about him and worrying about his mental health. She was afraid he wouldn’t go back to normal. But then, he must have had meltdowns every now and then. He would probably be fine.

_What if he stays like that? Well, I don’t think so. I just hope he doesn’t do something…weird._

She slept a few hours and woke up really early, just to make sure she was up and ready before him. The girl slowly opened the door. He was still sleeping. She heard something. Was he talking? Max got closer to understand what he was saying.

“I’m sorry… It didn’t have to end like this. Rachel. I’m sorry…” she tried talking to him in a soft voice to calm him down.

“What happened to her?”

“Nathan, you spoiled brat… You can’t imitate what I do… He made a mistake.”

“You cared about Rachel.”

“She loved me… I didn’t. I don’t love.”

“Why?”

“I can’t. He doesn’t feel.”

“He…?”

“He doesn’t… He’s dark. I’m dark. I… am… chiaroscuro.” he repeated that sentence a few more times like it was a chanting.

_He’s trying to come back. Ugh, I should’ve rewinded to tell him to take the pills earlier. But, do I really want to waste my power with that? What do I do…?_

Suddenly he stopped.

“Max.”

“I’m here.”

“You hate me.”

“Not in this timeline.”

“If you saw… what I did to poor Rachel… Poor…Rachel.”

“I know. I don’t hate you, I want to help. You’re gonna be better soon.” he started twitching.

“Rachel…” he grew more and more restless.

“Mark, wake up.” she said louder.

He shouted something incomprehensible and jolted. Sweat was running down his face as he sat up in bed. She had one hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. His heart beat so fast she thought he was going to pass out.

“Max? W-what are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you.”

“I… I’m…” he looked around, confused. Then he settled down and turned on the light.

“Are you okay?”

“I had a dream about…” he gulped and continued. “Rachel was there. I was…” “Take your time.” Max sat next to him, taking his hands into hers.

“I was enjoying our session, taking photos of her… She was… unconscious. And her face… Oh, her face…”

_He’s still a bit out of it._

He chuckled, but soon became disoriented again. He looked at her with his mouth slightly open.

“Oh… It was wrong…Nathan dosed her and… killed her. Again. I was… smiling. I was happy! But then… I felt… guilt? What is wrong with me? I’m a mons—”

“No. You’re just having a breakdown. Remember to take your pills next time.”

“The medication… Yes. I’ll take them now.”

“Let me.” she filled the glass with water and brought it to him. He swallowed them and sighed.

“I feel awful. I’m sorry… So sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

“I was so focused on you that I forgot to… It’s my fault. I wanted yesterday to be special. I wanted to make _you_ feel special.”

“It was. I had so much fun.”

“That journalist… He made me recall all this…”

“Yes, he was partly guilty of that breakdown. You were so upset after that… I tried to cheer you up, but I lost you.”

“I’m always lost.”

“You’re not—”

“Yes, Max. I want to tie you up and keep you forever in the Dark Room. I want to do things I can’t tell you, because you’d be so scared you’d run away. I recommend you stay away for a moment, until I… fully come back.”

“Rest. I’m going to my room to make a few calls. Then we can eat at the buffet.” he nodded and Max left the room.

First, she called her parents. Her mom knew something was going on when she heard her voice.

“Honey, you sound worried. Is everything okay?”

“Yesterday, a journalist was a bit rude to Mar— Mr. Jefferson and he’s very upset. It was a very inappropriate question. I know he doesn’t want to talk about his past…”

“Oh my… I hope he’s okay.”

“Just feeling a bit down… But he’ll be alright after he takes his meds.”

“Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“Yes, mum. We’re fine. Yesterday I met lots of people, they loved my photo! They asked me so many questions. I thought they’d never get tired! It was so much fun.”

“Oh, sweetie, that’s fantastic. That Mr. Jefferson must be a darling… You must be daydreaming all the time.” Max giggled nervously.

“Yeah, sure…”

“You told me he was handsome… and young.”

“Mom, stop…” they said goodbye and the girl called her friends.

She spent almost an hour telling them everything. Of course, she avoided talking about her teacher, just in case. Last thing she needed was Chloe getting paranoid and Warren becoming protective and talking to Principal Wells.

_I don’t want anyone thinking he’s crazy. He’ll be fine, I know it. I should probably check on him now._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut incoming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Max opened the door to the main room and saw her teacher lying down on the bed. She sat next to him and whispered.

“Hey,” he turned to face her, “how are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. If I didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t be here.” she kissed his cheek and stroked his beard. “So, do you wanna get up?”

“To be honest, I don’t feel like doing anything right now…”

“We’re in San Francisco, we have to make the most of this trip. C’mon, teacher!” he rolled his eyes and smiled.

“How can I say no to you?”

“You can’t. Chop chop!” the girl pulled him and took him to the bathroom.

“Now, you’re going to take a shower and get dressed.”

“You’re so bossy.” he held her face with both hands and kissed her. “I like it.”

He hesitated before opening the door.

“Although… We could save a lot of time if we—” she chuckled in response.

“Really? Save time? You don’t know me…” he laughed and took her by the hand.

“I insist.”

After thirty minutes or so, they came out of the shower.

_Nope, didn’t save any water nor time._

“Told you, it wasn’t the greatest idea.” Max said while she was getting dressed.

“Right, because I stopped you before going too far.” she bit her lip.

“So, do you have any plans for today?”

“We have breakfast at the buffet, then take some photos of the Golden Gate. A bit of sightseeing, you know? We can have lunch in a shopping centre and buy some things. Oh and there's a nice park where we could take a few more shots.”

“Oh. You already have everything figured out.” Max said surprised.

“That’s why I’m the teacher.” he smirked and opened the door. “Shall we go?”

“You’re not wearing your glasses.” she noticed.

“You said I looked hot without them.” he raised his brows.

“You _always_ look hot, silly. I don’t want you to hit a lamppost because of me.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll take them off when we arrive at the hotel…”

“Don’t tease me.” they laughed and got out of the room.

They ate at the buffet before going for a walk around town. Of course they shot around Union Square and the Golden Gate like all tourists. He also photographed Max on the bridge when she wasn’t paying attention. While he was looking at the sky, with a serious yet bright face, she also took a photo of him. He looked so gorgeous in all of them and she couldn’t wait to see them developed. Her journal was beginning to fill with all the shots. After lunch they bought some souvenirs for their friends and family. Max bought a lot of keychains, mugs, postcards… and Mark bought a mug that said _‘Have a camera around your neck at all times -Matt Stuart’_ and had the picture of a camera.

_That's so Jefferson._

In the afternoon, they went to a huge wonderful park full of trees, people and a big pond with fish. Of course, they took some shots. Max convinced her teacher to pose for her. She couldn’t stop smiling. She photographed him sitting on a bench with an interesting look, staring down at the fishes, rubbing his chin, smiling while she made him laugh, with his blazer on his hand staring at the camera and Max’s favourite: without his glasses leaning against a tree and biting them while looking into the lens. She practically fainted when he did that.

“What’s wrong? Was it out of focus because I moved?”

“N-no… But this last one is too perfect I may have to sit down.”

“I knew you liked me without my glasses.” he winked at her.

“It’s because of your pose.” he took them off and bit one of the arms once again.

“What’s with this pose?” her face went so hot she had to go to the nearest fountain to cool off a bit. He laughed and took a photo while she had her face wet.

“I must say, the way you moved your head there with all the water dripping, was kinda sexy.”

“You don’t say?” she licked her lips and blew a kiss at him.

“Hold on. Do it again.” Max did so and held that pose. “Perfect… just, perfect.”

“Let me see.” his face was almost glowing while having a look at the pictures. She was glad he was feeling much better. She showed him the ones she took laughing and smiling.

“You're such a good photographer, Max. And the best muse I’ve ever had.”

“Only because I have the best teacher.”

At dawn they decided to go for a walk before heading back to the hotel. He held her hand, though she was a bit shy to do that in public.

“Nobody knows us. You can take my hand whenever you want.”

“I know… It’s just so weird.” she blushed slightly.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve always wanted to do something like this. And now it feels wrong sometimes.”

“Uh… Well, I know how you feel. I’m your teacher. But we're not in Arcadia Bay. Here I'm just Mark Jefferson your boyfriend.”

Max’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds. She felt her hands tremble and squeezed his a bit tighter.

_He said he was my boyfriend… I'm not dreaming, he said it._

“Sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“No, it's just…” she didn't know what to say and that made Jefferson worry.

“Maybe it was too soon for that? Excuse me, Max. I shouldn't have told you that.” he released her hand and looked down.

“No way! I just… didn’t know how to react. I want to be your girlfriend, but I'm scared of what will happen. I’m an adult, for God’s sake. We can be a couple as long as no one finds out.”

“If you were underage, I would’ve never reacted the way I did. I would’ve told you to wait or… move on. I’m not risking my career. Well, what’s left of it…”

“Anyway, I’m happy you made a move that day.”

“Me too.”

After arriving at the hotel, they ate at the buffet and went upstairs. She went to her bedroom and left her bag there. While taking her sneakers off she heard his voice.

“Hey… Max?”

“Yeah?” she raised her voice a bit.

“I wanted to ask if you could um… sleep with me tonight?”

“Oh, sorry. I kinda forgot that you’re okay now. Be there in a sec.”

“Alright.”

She felt bad for saying that, although he knew she wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings.

_Next time I’ll use my powers. I can’t risk him acting weird if we’re in class or something._

Mark was laying down on the bed, watching TV with a distant look.

“You okay?” she sat at the edge of the bed.

“Hm? Yeah.” like Max, he still had his clothes on.

“Listen, I didn’t wanna sound harsh. Yesterday I was afraid you were—”

“Out of it? That I could start doing strange things? Yes, I know. It was my fault. You don’t have to apologise.”

“Still, I hope you know I care about you. I’m not leaving you for one little breakdown.”

“As long as they’re little… If I do something to you, no matter what, and you feel uncomfortable promise me you’ll leave me.”

“Mark, I’ll never—”

“I’m serious, Max. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t even control myself sometimes, so please, just promise me that.” his face went serious, his eyes darker than usual.

“I’ll try to help you. Don’t you worry about me. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

_Still have my powers though._

“You say that now, but if you hadn’t managed to get me to take the pills…”

“Forget it, okay? Everything’s fine.” he smiled slightly.

“I’m so lucky to be have you here.”

“Max to the rescue, as always. Anything for you, Mr. Jefferson… er, Mark.”

_I think he doesn't remember what I told him about my powers… It might be better that way._

He took his blazer off and left it on one of the chairs. He walked towards her, a smug smile appeared on his face.

“Huh… You know, I like it when you call me Mr. Jefferson without realising. It’s like we’re in class.”

“You better not imagine these things in class. It would be so wrong.”

“And yet so thrilling.” he tilted his head.

“You said it, someone might discover us. What’s that smile? Oh, you like that? You’re so kinky, Mr. Jefferson.” she tried to pronounce his name in a provocative way.

“That’s what I’m talking about. That tone.”

“Does it turn you on?” he bit his lip in response and put both hands around her waist. “So you like the whole teacher lecturing student thing… How accurate.”

He kissed Max lustfully while removing his belt. She took off her T-shirt and kissed his neck.

“I thought… you wanted to sleep a bit.”

“There’s time for everything.”

Before getting completely naked, she went to the door to hang the ‘Don’t disturb’ sign again.

“Just in case. Also, hold on. I’ll be back in a second.” he groaned in annoyance. “You can wait, can you?”

Rolling his eyes, he sat down on the bed. When she came back from the bathroom, he didn't have his glasses on. There were some condoms on the bedside table.

_Damn it. That face…_

She took a peek at his boxers, showing his throbbing erection. Her cheeks went red.

“I see you _are_ excited.”

“I want you in bed. Now.” he sounded serious but was still smirking.

“I like this new attitude.”

She crawled on top of him and wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her up a bit so she was sitting on him. His eyes had that look again. It was a mixture of lust and urge. They were staring into her so deeply she got lost in them. Mark bit her earlobe and licked her neck a bit. He inhaled her perfume and felt relaxed. She then caressed his beard and jaw, kissing him. He got on top of her and held her hands up, leaving small kisses on her chest, belly and inner thigh. She sighed while he moved between her legs. His tongue began licking her thighs and labia. She gripped his hair and arched her back.

“Ah… Mark…”

“You’re so wet. Hmm, you taste good.” his voice made his tongue vibrate, adding to her pleasure.

“Fuck, Mark…” she let out a whine and he stopped.

“You’re a naughty student, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes…”

“I’ll have to punish you…”

The man didn't stop pleasuring her, making her moan and tighten her grip. He then stopped just before she was reaching her climax, to tease her a bit. She would’ve gotten really angry, but at that moment she only wanted to feel him.

“Keep going.” she asked panting.

“You'll have to ask nicely, Miss Caulfield.” he opened the condom bag with his teeth.

“Mark, I need you.” he squinted his eyes with an evil smile.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please, Mark, fuck me…” _You teasing fuck, I’m too horny to get mad at you._

“Good.” she gasped and closed her eyes, feeling him slide inside her.

“Say it, say my name.”

“M-Mark… Fuck me, Mark.”

“Nuh-uh. Not that one.”

“Please, Mr. Jefferson… Teach me a lesson.” he got even more turned on and grunted.

“Yeah… Keep saying that.” he gradually speeded his thrusts.

“Mr. Jefferson, don’t stop…” he kept panting and she whined before reaching her peak. He came soon after that with a loud and deep grunt.

Mark fell on his back by her side, breathing heavily. She kissed him deeply while drawing circles on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW stuff.

_October 14, 2013_

_Everything’s back to normal now. Well, I can’t say that now that I’m Mark’s girlfriend. Still can’t believe that we’re in a relationship. HE’S SO NICE AND CARING. BIG SIGH. <3 Okay, seriously now, I’m really happy. I had so much fun in San Francisco, I don’t want to go back to my monotonous life just yet. If only we could hang out together more… It’s gonna be weird looking at him in class like nothing’s out of the ordinary. Speaking of class, I gotta hurry. Don’t wanna be late today. I have photography at 2.30, looking forward to it… _

 

Max’s morning was pretty normal, even boring. When the fourth bell rang, she headed to the art class. Nobody was there yet, except for Mr. Jefferson. He was working on something on his computer. He noticed Max and quickly got up. His face lit up with a wide smile. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

“Hello.” he put his hands around her waist and kissed her back. “How are you?”

“Now that I’m here — better than ever. How was your morning?” she took a step back, just in case somewhere entered.

“Lots of work and grading to do. I really hate mondays. Though, I get to see you at the end of the day…”

“You know, this is my last class today. We could _talk_ a bit afterwards.” she grinned, giving him a wink.

“Sure…” he was about to come closer when the door opened. “Sure thing, Miss Caulfield. We’ll talk more after class. Cool?”

“Of course, Mr. Jefferson!” she went to her desk, smiling to herself.

Victoria and Taylor had just come in. Of course, the teacher’s pet had to do some ass kissing first. Max started doodling on her journal trying to ignore Victoria’s conversation with Mr. Jefferson. She couldn’t help hearing some bits.

“Oh, totally Mr. Jefferson. I just wanna make sure it’s perfect.”

_Look at her, so desperate… He’s just helping with the portfolio because he’s nice. Man, I’m jealous. But he’s mine now, heh._

The lesson went on as usual, only Max looked at her teacher a bit more. Nobody seemed to realise the exchange of looks but them. She tried to fluster him, biting her pencil in a provocative way. She’d also wink whenever he made eye contact. He avoided looking at her, but had to anyway just to make sure his students wouldn’t suspect anything. He told them to read a few pages from their textbook and took the opportunity to discreetly take his phone out. He sent Max a message.

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _Max, please, stop doing that._

 **_Max:_ ** _What?_ She hid her cell behind her book.

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _You know what._

 **_Max:_ ** _I was just having fun._

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _You’re so naughty…_

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _Wait ‘till the lesson ends._

 **_Max:_ ** _I can’t wait… ;)_

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _But seriously, stop that now._

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _Max, I can still see you biting that thing and licking it._

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _You’re making me horny._

 **_Max:_ ** _I thought you liked it?_

 **_Max:_ ** _You said that at the hotel ;)_

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _…_

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _I know, but I take it back_

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _Not while your classmates are still here._

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _You did not just take your jumper off on purpose._

 **_Max:_ ** _I was hot…_

 **_Max:_ ** _Enjoying what you see?_

 **_Max:_ ** _What are you hiding, teacher?_

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _I just… needed to sit down._

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _We’ll talk about this later, Miss._

 **_Max:_ ** _Are you going to punish me…?_

 **_Max:_ ** _Jeff?_

 **_Mr. Jefferson:_ ** _You’re getting in serious trouble._

Lucky for him and his students, the bell rang and everyone hurried out. Mr. Jefferson sighed loudly, making Max laugh. He went to the door and locked it.

“Max Caulfield,” his face went serious, but she could tell he was joking, “you think this is really funny, don’t you?”

“Excuse me, professor. I was so bored…”

“Do my lessons bore you?” he raised a brow, walking menacingly towards her.

“Not at all. I…haven’t explained myself well.” she briefly looked at his crotch and saw the tight fabric outlining his member. “I was trying to make your lesson far more exciting.”

“You’re not _allowed_ to do that. Not without _my_ permission.” he took her by the chin and brought her face closer “Understood?”

“Y-yes… Mr. Jefferson…” she blushed and felt warmth in her belly and thighs.

“You’re going to make it up to me. Fix the _problem_ you’ve…caused.”

“Aha…”

“Would you be so kind, Miss Caulfield?” he kissed her lips and played with her tongue a bit.

“S-sure.” she swallowed hard and touched his chest. She unbuttoned it and placed soft kisses on it. Her hands wandered through his skin, touching his abs and happy trail. He gasped and gestured to his desk. He sat on his chair and she knelt before him, never taking her eyes off his pants. Mark caressed her cheek, reassuring her. The girl removed his belt, her eyes widened as she pulled down his underwear. She had never done anything like that and didn’t know how to proceed. She took him into her hand, nervous at first. He nodded, pressing his lips together and shivering to her touch. Max began rubbing it slowly, causing him to close his eyes and pant. Her hands ran up and down his length, unsure whether to use her mouth or not. He opened his eyes to look at her and noticed her uncertain expression.

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t want.” he had stopped roleplaying to make sure she was 100% positive about that.

“I wanna try.” she answered with a shy smile. “I owe it to you. Don’t I, _Mr. Jefferson_?”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll come before you even start.” he smirked at her, closing his eyes again.

She brought her lips to his erection, not stopping her strokes. She circled the head with her tongue while still moving one hand, the other one rested on his leg. Mark moaned and grabbed her hair, trying to keep quiet. She tried sucking the tip lightly, seeing that he was enjoying that. Max hadn’t thought it would feel so arousing and addictive to pleasure him, so she quickened her pace with excitement. She gradually took him deeper into her mouth, thus he started grunting louder.

“Huh… _Max_ …”his voice broke on the last word. She instinctively backed away when he finally released with a groan. She licked him and cleaned part of the mess.

“That was…incredible Max. There are some tissues in the second drawer.”

He took one and cleaned himself while she did so too. Pulling his pants up again he approached her.

“You’re not such a bad student after all, _Missy_. Sure you’re a fast learner too.” she blushed and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. They both looked at it in shock.

“Okay, sit at your desk and open your portfolio. I’ll grab a chair to pretend I’m helping you after class.” he lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Fine.” she did as he told and quietly opened her bag. He placed the chair and headed to the door.

“Hello, Raymond.” he said with an even tone.

“Hey, Mark. Are you busy?” he looked inside and saw Max. She waved at him faking a smile. “Oh, Miss Caulfield. Still here?”

“Pretty much… I needed Mr. Jefferson’s advice about my work.”

“I think after winning the contest you don’t need any more motivation. I’m sure you're doing great.” he smiled and turned back to Jefferson. “Mark, I needed to talk to you but I can wait until you finish.”

“Don’t worry, I think we’re done for today.” he gave a wink at Max, but Wells couldn’t see that.

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late.” she packed her stuff and stood up.

“Then I’ll meet you at my office. Goodbye, Miss Caulfield.”

“Bye, Principal Wells.”

The door closed and they both sighed. They had been really lucky.

“Only a few moments earlier and we would’ve been busted.” he said laughing slightly.

“That’s why locking the door is so important.” she added, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You can count on that.” he kissed her goodbye and opened the door for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Max woke up in a bright room. The lights made her eyes squint.

_What happened…? I can’t remember a thing._

Her head was spinning and her wrists hurt. She tried to move but her body gave up. She then realised something was keeping her from getting up. She felt really dizzy and confused. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the light and she could open them. The place was awfully familiar. She was sitting on a chair, her legs and arms tied up to it. She panicked looking in all directions.

_No, no… How did this happen?_

There was no one in the room. Max saw her bag and phone on the coffee table. Before she could start shouting she heard footsteps. The girl closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. She heard the sound of a tripod being placed and a jacket falling on the couch.

“Okay… Now let’s take a few shots before you wake up. I need to capture your beautiful expression before it’s gone.” his voice was deep and low, almost as if trying not to wake her up. She heard a few clicks from the camera. After that, there was complete silence. A hand touched her cheek making her shiver. He positioned her head and continued.

“Now, this… is purity personified. Maybe if I placed you on the floor… but then again, I don’t want you to escape.” he started freeing her limbs. “I wanna try a different angle.”

_I have to be very careful now. If he knows I’m awake, he’ll dose me…_

She felt his breath really close to her neck.

“God, you’re so pretty. I wish you weren’t asleep…” he touched her chin, shoulder and forearm lightly, almost as if trying to tickle her. Goosebumps started to appear on her skin. “You look lovely. So… peaceful.”

His warm lips pressed against her neck. His big hands kept touching her, making her blush. She gritted her teeth, trying to stay still. He started moaning a bit, tasting her every inch.

_He’s going to make me say something… Shit… Why do I get turned on now?_

“I should try again later when you’re not unconscious. It’s much more fun when you make those erotic whines.” she gulped and started breathing faster. She wasn’t scared and didn’t know why.

_Why am I so hot? Gosh, there’s definitely something wrong with me._

Two muscular arms lifted her up to place her on the ground. As soon as he took her out of the chair, she grabbed his shoulders to pull out of his embrace and kicked him in the nuts. With a surprised and painful look he fell to his knees. Max looked down with a straight face, though she felt a bit sorry for him. Quickly she checked the cabinets to see if there was a gun. Nothing. She also checked the room to see if there were drugs or needles. She would have to break them so he couldn’t use them. Nothing either.

_But how…? Okay, try to remember everything that happened._

“Y-you…” he was starting to recover from the hit.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” she warned him with an angry expression.

“That hurt.”

“I’ll do it again if you move.”

“Fine. Just…let me sit down.” he crawled towards the sofa and exhaled.

“What happened last night? What did you do? And don’t lie to me or I’ll smash that fancy camera on your face.” _Wow, that was too harsh for me._

“I’ll tell you, but don’t kick me again.” she crossed her arms standing in front of him.

“Well?”

“I invited you over and we drank. Then you told me to tie you up. You were pretty wasted and passed out.”

“And?”

“What? That’s all.” he was trying to hide a smirk. She knew that face too well to believe him.

“Talk.” he sighed and rubbed his nape.

“I wanted to capture your beauty while you were asleep. I put you on the chair and took some photos. I went out to take a call and that’s when you were faking sleep. I promise that’s all.”

“Did you take your meds?”

“Not yet.”

“Do it now.”

“Yes ma’am…” he got up and went to the cupboards. While he did so she continued the interrogation.

“Did you drink too?”

“Well, yes. We were having fun.”

“I told you not to do that after taking the pills. Only a glass or two. It does this to you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone.

“My head is killing me… You didn’t put anything in my drink, did you?”

“No, I don’t have sleeping pills here. You’re just hangover because you almost drank a whole bottle of whiskey.” she blushed and looked down.

“Well, that…could be true.”

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“And what about taking sick photos while I’m passed out and tied up to a chair? Don’t you realise that’s wrong? You can’t do that without permission.” he didn’t answer. “Mark, do.you.understand?” she uttered. He glanced at her and drank the pills. Putting the glass down he smirked.

“Sure…”

“I’m going back to the dorms.”

“I can take you.” he offered with a smug smile.

“No way. Last thing I want is you driving hangover. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

* * *

 Max was sitting at her desk, restless.

_I don’t know how I’m going to even look at him today… That was creepy, but, I asked him to do it. Still, why did he have to take pictures of me? I wish my power would have worked, but I guess I was too drunk to think._

She waited while doodling on her notebook. Victoria came in with Mr. Jefferson.

“Oh, thank you so much, Mark. I’m so excited that you’re going to help me with that. You’re super cool.”

“It’s Mr. Jefferson, Victoria. Now, sit down please.” he glanced briefly at Max before starting the lesson. She tried to avoid looking at him the rest of the period. But given that he was sitting right in front of her, that was going to be difficult. She took notes as usual and didn’t participate.

“So, can someone give me an example of…?” his eyes were locked on Max when he said that. She made eye contact for a second and went back to her paper, not hearing the whole sentence. Victoria raised her hand and answered with a flirty voice.

“Yes, thank you Victoria…” he sounded disappointed, but Max decided to ignore that. He gave all students a blank paper to plan a composition they would have to do for next week.

“You’re going to write exactly how do you want to take the photos and what your subject is going to be. Four to eight photos should be enough. Think carefully about the theme. If two of you choose the same one, you’ll have to think of another one.” he sat on Daniel’s desk. She finished quickly and started doodling again. She didn’t want to meet his gaze, not until they talked about what had happened. Victoria finished too and checked her phone.

“I’m sure your boyfriend or girlfriend can wait, Victoria.”

“Sorry, Mr. Jefferson.” she smiled and crossed her legs slowly, almost in a provocative way.

_If you wanted to get his attention, that was pathetic. I could do so much better… No, you have to focus. You’re supposed to be mad at him._

“Would you mind if I opened a window? It’s too hot in here.” nobody replied so he went to the window.

“Much better.” Victoria fanned herself with the paper. “They need to turn the heat down a bit.”

“I think they forgot to turn off the heaters this morning. I’m starting to sweat.”

Approaching his desk he took his blazier off and hanged it on the chair. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and sat on Daniel’s desk again.

_Damn…_

Max bit her lip trying to control herself. But he wasn’t done. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes and face, wiping the sweat. He left them on his thigh and exhaled.

 _He did not  just— He’s doing it on purpose, I swear… He knows I love how he looks without glasses. I knew it, he’s looking at me. Oh, no, not that…_ He bit one of the arms while tilting his head. _Shit._ Then he put them on and started pacing. He turned around to see Alyssa, Stella and Daniel. Arms on his hips, all she could see was his back. The white shirt was a bit stuck to his skin with sweat and revealed his muscles. She looked further down to his dark blue pants and his b—

“Are you done?” her classmates shook their heads. He turned to face Victoria, Taylor and Max. As she was looking at that zone, when he spinned on his heels Max found herself looking at his crotch. The fabric was tight there and—

_MAX. Stop.Looking.At.His.Dick._

She looked away and cleared her throat. The next two minutes felt eternal.

“Time’s up. Give me the papers and I’ll take a look at them. You can start reading tomorrow’s chapter until the bell rings.”

The girl took out her textbook and hid her face behind it. Of course she wasn't reading, but pretended to do so. Finally, the bell rang.

“Okay, I don’t see any problem with your ideas. I’m excited to see how this turns out. Here are your drafts. See you tomorrow, guys.”

He left the sheets on Daniel’s desk for them to collect. She tied her jacket around her waist and grabbed her stuff.

_Too hot in here… And not thanks to the heaters._

Jefferson was talking to his ‘pet’, nothing weird. She was about to leave when he turned to face her. He gestured with his hand and Max approached them.

“Yes, Mr. Jefferson?” her voice sounded slightly sensual, just to tease him. He coughed and frowned.

“I want to talk about today’s assignment. I don’t think you listened to what I said last week. You did it all wrong. Were you paying attention at all?”

“W-what?” she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Let’s discuss it later in my office. Right now I’m going to help Miss Chase with something.” _Oh, right…_

“Yes, excuse us.” Victoria had a big smirk on her face.

“ _Of course_ , Mr. Jefferson.” she tried so hard to smile but was boiling inside.

“Do you have class afterwards?”

“No.”

“Then come to my office at 5 o’clock, Miss Caulfield.” she saw them go off to the cafeteria.

 _They’re going to have a fucking drink together?! Oh, yes, I’m sure Victoria just wants to_ **_talk_ ** _about homework… Fucking unbelievable._

She wanted to punch something so badly. She headed to the dorms but Warren stopped her to ask if everything was ok.

“I had a bad day. Can we go somewhere else and bitch about life?”

“Oh… yeah, we can grab some snacks and sit down outside.”

Thank god Warren cheered her up a bit with his nerdy stuff and films. At 4.50 she made her way inside. She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to him once they were alone. Max heard a familiar voice and hid behind a door.

“But if you could come, though… I would be more confident and more people will see my work.”

“I appreciate the invitation, but if they know I’m going they’ll come for me and not for your photos. I’m doing you a favour Victoria.”

“Come on, Mark! Please? You’ll be my guest artist, the gallery will be full.” she tried using a puppy-eyed face, but didn't work with him.

“Again, it’s Mr. Jefferson for you. It’s better if you start handling expositions yourself. You’ll get used to it. I hope you have lots of visits.”

The girl could catch a glimpse of him trying to leave, but Victoria put a hand on his chest.

“You didn’t choose my photo for the contest… Now you could compensate me for that or I could tell everyone that you left with Max in your car the other day…”

“Is that a threat Miss Chase? What I do is none of your business and if I took Miss Caulfield was because I wanted to take her to an exposition. After all, she was the winner and is taking her career seriously not like _other_ students. I’ll do you a favour and forget about this conversation or you could get in trouble.” she didn’t move her hand.

“I-I wasn’t… Mark, I was jealous that you and Max got so close after the trip. I just want to have your support too…” she got dangerously close to his face and he froze looking at her.

Max decided to step in, she couldn’t stand it anymore. They both turned their heads with shock.

“Woah. Sorry to interrupt. I was going to the office. I…can leave if you are _busy_.”

“Well, yes, I was talking about _my_ exposition to Mr. Jefferson. He’s coming with me this time, you had your chance in San Francisco.” Max clenched her fists, ready to ran away. Her eyes got teary.

“Hold on, Max. Victoria, please leave immediately. I already told you I can’t go. Now, I have much to discuss with Miss Caulfield, so if you’ll excuse us…”

Victoria groaned and left with her face red with anger and embarrassment. They went into the office and she heard the door lock.

“What was that?” Jefferson sat down raising an eyebrow. She tried to keep an even tone. “Were you going to kiss or something if I hadn’t intervened?!”

“Of course not. She was trying to convince me to go to— You know what? It doesn’t matter now. I’m here to talk about this weekend.”

“Yes, you have much to explain.” she crossed her arms.

“I know I have no excuse, I should’ve controlled myself. Alcohol does me no good and since I have these meltdowns it’s dangerous to mix it with the pills. I didn’t want to hurt you, I’ll never do that. But you asked me to… well… tie your hands because you—”

“What?” he coughed and rubbed his beard nervously.

“You told me it turned you on and I… Well, I didn’t refuse.” he said whispering.

“Maybe. But that doesn’t justify why you had duct tape and took photos in full your-purity-turns-me-on mode.”

“I use it in class too, that’s nothing weird, it’s really useful. And yes, I’m guilty. I got a bit too eager when I woke up. The pills’ effect wore off and I forgot to take them. I was hangover, I’m sorry I tied you to the chair. It would’ve been fun if I wasn’t… you know.”

“Too excited to take pictures of unconscious girls?”

“Pretty much, yes…”

“That wasn’t too serious, you could’ve done something way worse, but we can’t let it happen again.”

“So…?”

“So, next time I ask you something like that, be sure to be sober. And sane. Capisce?”

“I know… I’m really sorry.”

“I was a bit too hard on you too.”

“It still hurts, you know?” she chuckled slightly.

“Sorry.”

“I think I heard you say next time…? When is that going to happen?”

“Hey, I’m still mad at you so you’re going to be punished.”

“Oh?” he raised both brows with an enticing look.

“No duct tape for a week.”

“I can wait.” he licked his lips.

“And _I_ was kinky.”

“But, seriously, as long as you accept my apologies I don’t care if you don’t want to see me in a while.”

“I’m not saying that. Just no more alcohol. Only a couple shots. I still want to hang out with you. I don’t hate you.”

“But are you still—?” Max pretended to be annoyed.

“Oh, yes.”

“You even ignored me today in class.” she giggled and crossed her arms trying to keep a straight face.

“I did.”

“Such a rebel… You _did_ kick me hard in the balls, you know? Now it’s your turn to apologise.”

“Me?” she bit her bottom lip.

“For hurting me and avoiding me today.”

“It was clearly self-defense.”

“I am your teacher here and I can ground you.”

“Is that so…?” his face went serious, but his eyes were full of lust. He waved a hand.

“Come here.” He tapped his lap and Max sat on him.

“What do you want me to do?” looking up and down he smirked.

“Kiss me.” she pressed her lips against his and played with her tongue. She stopped only to breath.

“Like this?”

“Good.” he murmured. They made out for a couple of minutes before he spoke again.

“Now, touch me.” she caressed his hair and chest while kissing him. She removed his glasses and continued. Placing kisses on his collarbone and chest Max started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands and mouth were all over his torso and belly. He panted running his hands through her hair.

“I thought I was going to cum in class when you took your blazier off and showed your powerful arms.” she kissed his chin smiling.

“So it worked?” his hands traced down her back to her hips.

“You’re a sexy motherfucker. Biting your glasses and all…”

“Uh-huh…”

“You’re lucky Victoria was more focused on your ass and she didn’t notice.” she felt his hands go inside her pants and caress her thighs.

“She wasn’t the only one…” Max chuckled and kissed him. “You’re going to obey and get on your knees.” her face burned and she did as he told.

He opened his legs, revealing his growing erection pushing against the fabric. She took her sweatshirt off, trying to cool down. He unzipped his pants, his dick now only covered by his boxers.

“Now, be a good student and help with this.” he touched her cheek and smiled. “If you don’t want to, we can find another way—”

“No. Allow me, _Mr. Jefferson_.”

“God, that tone…” she started stroking and licking it. He threw his head back and gripped her hair. She circled the tip with her tongue, making him curse under his breath. She tasted the head a bit more before taking it all into her mouth. She began sucking it slowly, helping with her hands on the base. “Ah… Nice…” she gradually increased the speed of her movements. He gasped and bit his bottom lip. “Oh, that’s great…” his eyes were closed and his body shook. She kept moving her head up and down. “M-Max… I’m almost… I’m going to—” he groaned and placed both hands on her head before releasing. A slight moan escaped his mouth while sighing.

“That was…amazing. Here.” he gave her a tissue to clean herself and his clothes. “Good thing I don’t have class now. Someone could see these suspicious stains on my pants.”

“Don’t bring dark clothes next time. Or…take them off.” he laughed and grabbed her face.

“You still have…” leaning in closer he licked it with his tongue and kissed her on the lips. He pulled out, their faces inches away. His hair was wet and all messed up. She entangled her fingers in it with a wide smile.

“Now fix that before someone sees you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
